One Thing After Another
by SunrunnersFirebird
Summary: okay, heres the Down Low, a woman is killed, Sara is stabbed, then kidnapped, Grissom is shot and the CSI lab is in some serious trouble.Sound confusing? it's not, read to find out what happens. GSR WCR and CD warning. plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

One Thing After Another

By: Colleen – Adriane

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, although I would like to very much.

Spoilers: some for "Butterflied" "nesting Dolls" and "Committed" but not many

Summary: here's the down low, Grissom nearly runs over their witness in a murder who gets killed by a madman that stabs Sara, sound confusing? It's not really, read on and find out what happens. Major GSR. Rated for thematic elements. Pg.

**Chapter 1 Case File**

_The young woman's feet pounded the pavement with a sickening slap as she ran. Her flip-flop style slippers had long since flown off and the bottom of her feet, she was sure, looked something like raw hamburger by now. The hems of her black sweats were torn, her hair was frazzled and her arms were cold, but she didn't care. She was somewhat too preoccupied at the moment as she ran for her life. She risked a glance over her shoulder. A man who easily stood 6"5 came around a building and aimed a gun, she screamed at the same time as the gun went off and a bullet whapped into the building in front of her she, in her panic, stumbled and fell. She watched the concrete rush towards her as if in slow motion, before her face impacted, shearing the skin off her cheek. She heard the sound of boots on pavement and she wheeled around, but it was to late, the man grabbed a fistful of hair and wrenched her backwards. 'I'll get you' said the oily voice in her ear as she felt the end of a cold gun barrel press up against her temple. As the metal touched her skin, it was like her body suddenly switched to survival mode. Reacting like a cornered wild animal, the woman flipped onto her back feeling a clump of hair tear from her scalp, once on her back she didn't hesitate to kick out with all her strength. She aimed well as the kick landed on the mans groin. He keeled over gasping and she jumped to her feet and bolted with a sudden burst of speed she didn't know she possessed. She wasn't about to be caught again…_

…C.S.I supervisor Gil Grissom drove in silence back to his home. He had just come back from a crime scene in which a tall, able-bodied man was brutally smashed in the face and killed. He had worked the scene alone; everybody else was out. Catherine had begged him for the night off so she could see a movie with her daughter, Warrick and Greg were investigating a home invasion case, Nick was soloing a hit-and-run out in Henderson and Sara… well last time he'd seen her she was at the lab, but Grissom hadn't been able to get a hold of her since. He tried calling her both on her cell and at home to bring her out to this scene, but he never got an answer. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he almost didn't see the slim female figure step out in front of his car. 'Shit!' he said jumping on the brakes with both feet. The car screeched to a halt as the girl put her hands on the hood of the car for a moment before sliding down in front of it. Grissom got out of the car and went to girl's side. 'Are you okay?' he asked as she pushed herself up. When she pushed her hair back he felt as if he'd been hit in the face 'Sara?' he asked, but once she was standing again and in better light he realized this was not the same person as the elusive Sara Sidle.

'Please' she said taking his hands desperately 'you have to help me' she glanced at Grissoms jacket 'you're a cop!' she said 'please!' just then a gunshot went off and a bullet pinged off something. The girl clutched his arm harder 'he's after me' she said in a shaky voice 'and he'll kill me if he finds me!' Grissom nodded and glanced around the car, no one was there at the moment.

'Get in' he said. The girl obliged as Grissom got in the drivers door. He started the engine and drove off, in his rear-view mirror, he could swear he saw a tall man standing there, staring after the car. The girl leaned her head on the window and tried to slow her breathing, he gave her a moment to calm down before speaking. 'My name is Gil Grissom with the Las Vegas Crime Lab' he said.

'Madeline Johnson' she replied 'but everyone calls me Maddie.'

'Do you know who that was chasing you Maddie?' Grissom asked

'Yes' Maddie replied looking both disgusted and terrified 'that is Kevin Johnson, my father.'

She wasn't dreaming really, well she was, but it wasn't a story like one usually has when they dream. This was more like an instant replay of her life in the past week or so. Snippets of murder scenes, glimpses of people she'd talked to, stuff like that. It was still disturbing however. Right now she was seeing, for the second time, the face of a Raped and Murdered young woman, when the vision changed to the face of her devastated brother. Suddenly it changed again as a voice from reality drifted into her dream world 'Sara?' it said. The vision changed to that of Grissom. A smile played at her lips, he had a boyishly handsome face crossed with wise eyes and a caring (if not clueless) personality that had always appealed to her.

'Sara' said the voice again, this time she knew who it was as she was slowly shaken out of her slumber. 'Sara, wake up!' said the voice once more, this time accompanied with a shake of her shoulder that finally made the last of the dream dissolve into reality as she woke. 'Hi sleepyhead' Grissom said as Sara shook her head and straightened up.

'Why are you here?' she asked in a croaky voice,

'I called you both at home and on your cell and you didn't answer' he said as he hung his coat on the coat rack by the door 'I got worried' he said smiling, this statement was partly true, but Sara didn't know it and was slightly taken aback 'plus, your in _my_ office' he said. Sara looked around her and realized she was indeed in her supervisor's office.

'Oh… um…' she staggered as she tried to remember how she wound up in here 'I uh…' she shook her head again

'I'm gonna guess you came in here to find me and saw the open case file on my desk' he said

'Uh… Yeah' Sara said as it came back to her 'how'd you know?'

'Because I cant really think of any other reason for you to come in here…' he started, Sara shook her head, this time mockingly

'So full of yourself' she said

'And your sleeping on an open case file,' He finished motioning to the desk.

'Oh, uh…' she started to gather up the case file hurriedly when Grissom put his hand down on the papers

'Don't worry, it was your case anyway' they smiled at each other when Grissom spoke again. 'Listen' he said 'there's someone I need you to talk to' he began to rattle off the story as he led her to the break room. 'So will you talk to her?' he asked as they approached the glass doors.

'Yeah, sure' Sara said as she walked into the room.

Sara pushed open the glass door and saw the girl lying on her stomach staring at an apple she'd set on the table 'find a face in the fruit?' Sara asked in an attempt to break the ice.

'I'm debating whether I want to eat it or not' she said, pushing up the girl turned around and both women jumped at the resemblance. There was a long moment of silence as Sara took in how much this girl looked like her, she had never seen a person with such resemblance to herself since the day they investigated the death of a butterfly fanatic that could easily have been Sara's twin. Finally Maddie spoke 'whoa' she said

'I'll say' Sara said as she came to sit down on the couch 'I take it your Maddie?' she asked, the girl nodded

'And I take it your Sara'

'Yeah' Sara smiled 'how'd you know?' Maddie smiled back, she didn't have the gap toothed smile that Sara did

'It's what Mister Grissom called me when he nearly ran me over.' There was a moment of silence 'Maddie, can you tell me what happened tonight?' Maddies face went solemn

'I don't know where to start.'

'From the beginning' Sara replied 'right up until you ran in front of Grissoms car.' After a long moment, Maddie nodded.

'I was watching a movie in my bedroom when I heard screaming from the kitchen, I thought it was my mom and dad fighting again, so I just turned up to volume… I'm used to it by now. The screaming got louder and I heard my mother scream "NO!" and then there was a crack and a thunk, then silence. I got scared then, so I paused my film and went into the kitchen, I… I saw my father standing over my mother with her face bashed in, and he was covered in blood. I gasped and he turned and saw me. "You" he said then started chasing me down the hall, I ran for the door and he grabbed his shotgun off the table and caught me. He pulled me back by the hair and pushed the gun between my eyes. I somehow got away; I… I think I bit him, but I'm… not exactly sure. After that I pulled open the door and ran, with him chasing me. He… he caught me again and I got away again, I bolted and when I came around the corner I saw Mr. Grissoms car and… well I'm sure you know the rest.' She went silent, Sara said nothing, after a second Maddie looked up at her with a tear-streaked face 'there's more' she said 'and if I tell you, do you promise to put him behind bars?' not exactly sure what to say to this request, Sara nodded

'I'll do whatever I can.' Maddie took a deep breath and began to speak. She told Sara about how there were two of them, her and her 16-year-old brother Jamie, and how their father was an Alcoholic and how he not only beat on their mother, but on them as well. She showed Sara some of the scars on her arms from regular beatings and told her about how her brother is, at the moment, suffering from a double leg break. Sara listened quietly, never interrupting, marveling at this girl's ability to stay so calm, thinking back, she remembered how emotional she'd become when she had admitted her abusive past to Grissom, and Sara never got emotional. Several long minutes later, she left the room and allowed Maddie to calm herself. Turning down the hall, Sara took off to hunt down Grissom.

She found him in the lab entertaining himself by looking at something under a microscope_Probably a bug_, Sara thought. He looked up from his work and saw her standing in the doorway 'so what did you learn?' he asked her so calmly he may have been asking her when the lunch bell rang. Walking towards him to lean on the desk she began to speak forcefully

'We have to get this guy Grissom' she said 'not only does he beat on his wife, but on Maddie _and_ her brother, he's got a double leg break from him right now! You should see the scars on her! And now he's killed his wife and tried to kill her, it's only a matter of time until he does!' Grissom stood

'Sara…' but she continued as if she hadn't heard him.

'He tried to kill her while she was trying to escape, and we need to keep her safe from him and nail the guy now…'

'Sara' he said louder

'What?' she snapped, but he didn't register it he just continued to speak

'Listen, you and I have the head on the case, and we will get him, we almost always do…' Sara interrupted

'But what if we don't, this is one case I don't want to see go up on the fish in your office'

'We will get him Sara' Grissom said 'as long as you keep your head on straight and not let your past blind you. Vengeance is blindness, blindness is uncertainty and uncertainty is failure'

'Who said that?' Sara asked, Grissom smiled

'Me' he said and she couldn't help but smile back.

**Chapter 2 Attack**

Sara and Grissom entered the Kitchen of the house after the body of Mrs. Jonsen had been removed. The two opened their silver field kits and started to work with Maddie hovering at the door. After promising not to go into the kitchen, she was allowed to come into the house with them. As the two photographed, processed and bagged each piece of evidence, Maddie proved her passion for criminalistics by naming the tools they were using and what they were doing, she even rattled off exactly what Mia would do with a piece of evidence Sara was bagging once it got to the lab. She rattled off names and ideas and what to do with each piece of evidence, after a while Grissom started quizzing her on what they were doing. Sara, who was busy spraying a row of saucepans and skillets with luminol, turned around to stare at him in shock, all he did was smile, it was so rare that Grissom actually connected with another human being that it was really a sight to see. After a while however, Maddie said that the smell of the blood was starting to make her queasy, so she left the room for fresher air. Sara and Grissom looked at each other

'Acting more and more like you all the time' he said and Sara smiled, turning back to her work. Spraying a heavy skillet with luminol, she stopped, the back of the pan lit up blue

'Uh Gris?' she said

'Yeah' he replied

'I think I found the murder weapon.' He came over to her side and photographed the item; they bagged it and placed it inside Sara's field kit. Grissom turned back around and stopped. Something was wrong with this crime scene, looking around as carefully as he could he realized. Reaching behind him and touching Sara's arm he said

'Look at this scene' he said 'counter by the stove, what's missing?' Sara looked long and hard and then it clicked

'There's a knife missing' she said they looked at each other 'one that was there before, which means…' Grissom interrupted

'Which means we have got to gather up whatever we can and get out of here now.' Sara nodded, wide-eyed and started gathering what she could into her field kit. The two walked calmly towards the door, trying to be as quiet as possible as not to alert whoever was in the house. Grissom was about to open the door when Sara caught his arm

'Maddie!' she said 'she's still in the house!'

'Well we can't call her' Grissom said

'Then we'll have to go find her.' Sara put down her field kit and turned to the door on her left. Putting his own field kit on the floor, Grissom followed her. Pushing open the door, he saw the living room was empty. They moved on to the next door, again nothing. _Maybe we've had been imagining things_, Grissom thought as they opened three more doors to find nobody inside. They got all the way to the end of the hall and went to open the final door. There was a large amount of clattering inside. Sara aimed her gun and stepped back and Grissom opened the door. There standing over a D.B was a tall husky man dressed in black, when he turned Sara caught a glimpse of a long shining knife soaked in blood, as he moved slowly out of the bathroom, she saw who his victim was. Lying, nearly decapitated on the floor was Maddie with the same look of shock and terror on her face as she had when Grissom had first met her. 'Drop the guns' said the man as he advanced onto the threshold, his huge form nearly entirely filling the doorway. 'I said drop them!' he said pointing the knife as Sara's throat. She stifled a gasp as she suddenly flashed back to the night at the insane asylum in which a tenant had pressed a makeshift knife to her throat. She instantly let her gun clatter to the hardwood. 'You to' said the man turning the knife to Grissom. He stared at him for a moment then did what he was told. 'Your Sara' said the man turning his attention to her, Grissom spoke before Sara had the chance

'How do you know her name?' he asked, the man spun and pushed the knife to his throat

'Speak again' he threatened 'and I'll cut your vocal cords.' He looked back to Sara, he seemed mainly interested in her 'so you're the cop Maddie was talking about, you do look an awful lot like her' he brushed the knife against her cheek 'the one she said promised to put me behind bars.' Sara's emotions threatened to drown her but she held her composure 'I don't want to go to jail you know' he said 'doesn't sound very nice.' As he was speaking to Sara, Grissom slowly and as quietly as he could crouched down to snake back his gun. He picked it up and tried to holster it while he was still low, but suddenly he lost his balance and put his hand down to catch himself. The man flipped out. Wheeling around he whipped the long blade out in an arc. Grissom fell back or he would have had his throat slit open, the gun skidded off, but this freed Sara she raced for the gun as it was sliding and caught it as Grissom pulled himself to his feet, seemingly forgetting about the knife the man ran up like a charging quarterback and caught Grissom around the throat with one strong hand.

'HEY!' Came Sara's voice, the assailant let go of Grissom and put his hands up in surrender to Sara's gun pointed right at his face. 'Drop it!' she ordered sounding somewhat like a drill sergeant, the man started to lower his arms slowly, and all seemed well.

It wasn't.

The man swung the knife down with the force of a person swinging an axe to chop wood. He sunk the already blood spattered blade deep into her abdomen; she fired the gun as she dropped it and the bullet got him in the thigh.

'Sara!' Grissom called as she made a noise that sounded like choking and gasping at the same time. Dropping her gun she staggered backwards clutching her stomach with a look of alarm on her face. Grissom ran up next to her and took her by the shoulders as she fell. She crumpled to the ground as the look of alarm rapidly melted to one of inexplicable pain. Time practically stood still for Sara, the collapse to the ground seemed to take an eternity and the pain was unexplainable. She expected to hit the hard floor, but instead she fell against a body that held her up. She felt pressure that she wasn't applying against her bottom ribs and a slurred voice speaking in a forced calm. Subconsciously she knew whom the slurred voice, the pressure on her ribs and the body belonged to but consciously the only thing she could register beyond her pain was an overwhelming fear over something she couldn't explain.

He did everything he could he called an ambulance, tried to stem her bleeding, tried to keep her conscious and out of shock, but still, the wait for the ambulance was the longest wait of Grissoms entire life. When finally the E.M.T's arrived it was all he could do to stand back and do nothing. The rest of the time towards the hospital was a blur, he rode in the back of the ambulance with her, gave the E.M.T's as much information as he could, but he couldn't do much else but sit in the ambulance and stare at his hands covered in her blood and prey she would live.

Chapter 3 Life or Death 

Having washed the blood off his hands and splashed some water on his face, Grissom felt cleaner, if not any better as he walked into the waiting room outside the ER. He sat, hunched over, wringing his hands as he thought about the night. The girl they had tried to save was now lying in the morgue, the assailant was in the hospital with a bullet in his leg and probably more steamed than ever, and Sara was in the ER with a possibly life threatening stab wound in her stomach. And try as he might he couldn't get a hold of the rest of the team. He felt utterly alone. He glanced up at the ER doors and felt a chill up his spine, he felt terrible. Sara could die in there without ever knowing how much he cared for her. Grissom had often been teased about how clueless he was about Sara, and he took it with a shoulder shrug and a bug specimen, but in truth he really did care for her, a lot. He'd been captivated by her smile since the day he met her. Sure it wasn't absolutely perfect, but Grissom always found imperfections rather alluring. She'd worked so hard this week; she was exhausted, as much as she denied it, he could tell, she was exhausted beyond belief. And He had made the decision to ask her out to dinner tonight but, he sighed, real life had gotten in the way. And now, because he put it off so long, he might never get that chance.

'Dr. Grissom' said a voice, Grissom looked up; a doctor was standing before him.

'That's me' Grissom said

'Dr. James Moncton' said the doctor 'I'm Miss. Sidle's doctor.' Grissom stood up

'How's she doing?' he asked

'Better than I usually see in cases like this, she's certainly a fighter, most people in this condition give up, but she seems determined to stay alive'

'What about physically?' Grissom asked 'how's she doing?'

'Like I said, better than I could have expected…' the doctor went on to explain exactly what happened and what was wrong, the procedures and the risks.

'Hang on' Grissom interrupted 'why are you telling me all the procedures and risks?' the doctor looked confused

'Sir' he said 'you don't know?

'Know what?' Grissom asked, totally lost

'Miss. Sidle gave you her power of attorney, it's your decision.' Grissom sat back down, _oh joy_he thought _now I'll really be responsible if she dies_After a long moment he looked up at Dr. Moncton

'Do it' he said.

Grissom didn't know how long he sat there in dead silence, it was only when a female voice called his name did his senses click back on. He looked up and saw the entire team, as well as Catherine's 14-year-old daughter, Lindsey, Marching towards him looking as scared as he felt. He stood up to greet them and almost laughed at their appearance. Catherine Willows was dressed in brown pants with a red shirt and a matching beige blazer, looking stylish as usual, and the usually outgoing Lindsey Willows was practically hiding behind her mother. Greg Sanders was covered from head to toe in dust probably from being in a basement and Warrick Brown looked as if he were Recently working right next to a radiator going full blast. Nick Stokes was still in overalls with a grease stain on his face from working on a car, Dr. Al Robbins the crime labs resident coroner, was dressed nicely and looked as if had just been out on a date with his wife, and Detective Jim Brass was the only one that looked somewhat normal. Though everyone carried the same question on his or her face. _Is she okay? _Catherine greeted Grissom with an embrace, when she pulled back she looked up at him right in the face.

'How are you doing?' she asked in a concerned tone

'Um… as good as can be expected' Grissom replied honestly, there was a long moment of silence as everybody tried to figure out the best way to ask about Sara. Finally Lindsey spoke up.

'Is Sara okay?' she asked

'The doctor says she's doing better than he could have expected in a case like this' Grissom replied Glancing down at Lindsey, e explained, briefly, what was wrong with her and just as he was finishing Dr. Moncton walked out.

'Hello' he said in a voice loud enough to get everyone's attention 'I take it you are all coworkers of Miss. Sidle' he said. There was murmured responses 'well; the operation was a success' everyone breathed a sigh of relief 'now the recovery is mostly up to her, but she's quite the fighter, so I'm almost positive she'll pull through.'

'Can we see her?' Lindsey asked

'Lindsey' Catherine said elbowing her daughter in the ribs

'Ow, what?' she said

The Doctor smiled a bit 'yeah, you can see her, but she's still knocked out cold right now.' He turned and led the troupe to Sara's room. The group filed in as quietly as they could, and Grissom almost gagged at the sight of her. She was pale and hooked up to intravenous, heart monitors and numerous other gizmos that were keeping her well. Grissom dragged one of the two uncomfortable chairs to her bedside and sat down again, taking her cold hand in his and waiting.

Chapter 4 Confessions and Gunshots 

Not everyone could stay, when it hit 11:30 Catherine took Lindsey home and Warrick and Greg had to get back to the Lab. Nick, Brass and Robbins hung around for a little while, but Nick had to leave soon after, and finally so did Robbins and Jim. Grissom had been grateful for the teams company, but understood they had other responsibilities as well and realized they had to leave. When he was finally alone in the hospital room, he was actually thankful for the silence, the chance to think. He leaned his arm on the edge of her bed and began to think, just about general things, and not long after, he had fallen asleep…

… When he woke it was with a start. The sun was starting to trickle into the room and when he looked up, Sara was wide-awake. 'Hi' she said, Grissom sat up

'How long have you been awake?' he asked

'Oh, a few minutes, just long enough for the sedatives to knock off' she replied

'How are you feeling?' he asked

'Better than I thought' she said. Grissom smiled

'The doctor said that about you'

'Said what?'

'He said that you were a strong patient, he said a lot of people in you state just give up, but it was like you didn't want to die'

'I didn't' she said with a small smile. Grissom took a deep breath as he looked at her.

'Sara' he said moving up onto the edge of the bed, it was now or never 'I was really scared' he said 'I thought you were going to die on me'

'You should know better' Sara replied

'I should' Grissom replied, he looked up at her 'but still, he stabbed you and the world seemed to stop, I thought you would keel over dead right there.' Sara watched him with caution, not sure if she was still dreaming or if this was real, was he really saying this? 'I felt like this was partly my fault, you've been working to hard, and that's partly my doing, as a supervisor, I shouldn't be working my people that hard.' Sara's hopes were dashed, she'd so been hoping he wouldn't say "supervisor." Sensing her disappointment he continued 'and as a person who really cares about you, I shouldn't treat you that way.' Sara smiled that sweet smile, and almost instantly Grissom didn't know how to continue

'Why do you think I moved to Vegas?' she asked 'you were here'

Grissom smiled 'I'm glad you did.'

'Prove it' Sara challenged as she sat up a little more 'kiss me.' Grissom hesitated, he didn't want to hurt her, he glanced at the bandages around her waist. 'You wont hurt me' she said as he leaned in. He hesitated for a moment then just did it, he'd waited to long. The kiss didn't last long, but it didn't have to. It was so real and so sweet, Sara felt she'd be sick if he'd held out any longer. She leaned her forehead against his shoulder and he gathered her up in his arms. His touch was strong but gentle.

'I've wanted you forever' he whispered in her ear. Sara smiled, _Finally_ she thought, she was his.

'And I'm all yours' she whispered back.

She wasn't exactly sure what happened in the few hours after the kiss ended, but the one thing she remembered so clearly was falling asleep with him. The first real sleep she'd had in at least a week, - not conked out from exhaustion, not passed out, and not drug induced – was in a hospital room, with a stab wound in her stomach and in the arms of the man she thought she would never get close to. She remembered falling asleep smiling.

Grissom was shaken awake violently and when he looked around the only other person in the room was Sara, still sleeping soundly. What had woken him so harshly? He looked around again nervously, there was nothing there, yet he couldn't shake the feeling that something was going terribly wrong, and he had to find out what. Moving as carefully as he could, he got up off the hospital bed and walked over to the window in the room. Pulling the blinds apart he gasped at what he saw. There on the ground were three doctors, including dr. Moncton, lying dead on the floor with bullets in their bodies. He stepped back from the window and came back over to Sara's bed. 'Sara' he said shaking her shoulder she groaned and rolled over to face him

'What's up?' she asked upon seeing his face

'Are you good to walk?' he asked as Sara pulled herself into a sitting position.

'I think so, why?'

'Because we have to leave now' he said

'Why?' she said sounding less drowsy 'What's going on'

'There's a shooter in the hospital' Grissom said simply. He moved over to the window and pushed back the blinds again so she could see the chaos outside, patients, doctors and visitors hobbled, ran and rolled on wheelchairs out of the hospital as fast as they could. The doctors didn't seem to mind that family was hustling out their patients. 'Come on,' he came to Sara's side and took her around the waist to help her to her feet. Clutching her stomach, she stood and the two moved to the door. Reaching over with his free hand, Grissom opened the door and came face to face with the muzzle of a 9. mm Handgun. Sara gasped and Grissom froze.

'God your annoying!' said the same man whom Grissom had shot in the leg 'your everywhere she is!' he motioned to Sara but turned the gun back to Grissom 'I missed the first time' he pushed the gun harder against his forehead 'I wont make the same mistake twice,' he cocked the gun…


	2. Chapter 2

The Race 

By: Adriane's Fire Power

Disclaimer: Come to think of it, I don't own ANY of the people in this story! Otherwise I would be living in a Manor on a ridge overlooking a glistening lake right here in Alberta with pool filled with cash! LOL

Summary: The Powerful and Explosive ending to **One Thing After Another **(you **_need_** to read that one first) Full Summary inside. Please read and review! GSR, WCR – WARNING: Character death

Sara has been kidnapped and Grissom has been shot, Sara's abductor is a man whom all of them know and fear, and the CSI Lab is, quite literally, sitting on a ticking time bomb. A dangerous man, a wounded leader, a missing Teammate, and 24 hours… The race is on and not everyone will get out alive…

Chapter 1 Wounded 

**7:23 p.m**

The Gunshot went off with a bang and the bullet ripped forwards smashing into its target and sending it flying backwards. Warrick Brown removed his ear protection as Nick Stokes walked over to the now dead dummy and examined the entry wound

'Confirms the husbands story' he said noting something down on a clipboard Warrick smiled

'Great' he said 'where do we go from here?' Nick smiled up at his friend, but the moment broke as Catherine Willows panicked voice rang down the hall

'Gil!' Nick and Warrick looked at one another

'Greg!' came Catherine's voice again 'call and ambulance!' Then another voice was thrown into the mix

'I'm Fine Catherine' said Grissom weakly, it was Nick who was out the door first, and he pushed open the door to the ballistics lab closely followed by Warrick and the resident Ballistics technician Bobby Dawson. Looking down the hallway Nick saw what he dreaded, Grissom was on the floor clutching a bleeding arm with Catherine at his side one hand over the wound the other on his shoulder. Greg Sanders was standing back slightly his eyes wide as if he couldn't believe that the man who always made him feel like he screwed up was down for the count with a bullet in his arm.

'Grissom!' Nick said as the three of them came over, Catherine was helping him to his feet.

'What happened?' Warrick asked, Bobby Dawson didn't voice his concern; he just pushed past the group and moved Catherine's hand from over the wound. He examined it for a moment then looked up at Grissom

'Your heart is set on not going back to hospital?' he asked, Grissom nodded, Bobby sighed, 'well' he said 'your lucky it looks like it just grazed you, antiseptic and a bandage and you'll be fine for a while.'

'I'll go get that' Greg said turning on his heel and striding off

'I don't care if the bullet grazed you; you were still shot! Why won't you go back to the hospital?' Catherine asked

'Because we have no time' Grissom said steadying himself on his legs.

'Why?' Catherine persisted

'You know that guy who stabbed Sara? He shot me and took her.'

Sara felt as if her whole world was moving at hyper speed, then again that could just be the car going 80 miles and hour. Her mind was wired beyond belief and her stomach was throbbing and bleeding. She was in the back of a car, the trunk to be exact, it had to be a larger car, perhaps even a truck with a closed in box, because she could just barely stretch her legs out. But she didn't particularly want to because every time she moved her abdomen screamed with a pain that was unexplainable. She kept her arms wrapped tightly around her stomach and her feet pushed up against the side of the trunk to anchor herself against the constant bumps of the road and the sudden turns. This person was driving recklessly, she could say that much and call it the understatement of the century. She was shocked that they hadn't been pulled over yet, because if they had, she would have begun screaming and kicking, making as much noise as she could inside the trunk so that she would catch someone's attention. She closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing and clear her head from the fogginess that had taken it over, she knew that something had happened between being rushed into surgery and now, but she couldn't remember. _Think_ she told herself _think and listen, for once in your life do what Grissom taught you. _Grissom, she opened her eyes as a memory came flooding back. A kiss, then falling asleep with him on the hospital bed; despite her surroundings, she smiled, yes, now she remembered. She closed her eyes and tried to filter her thoughts as a group of them hit her like a tidal wave. Gunshots, her and Grissom leaving the hospital with a wave of other panicked people, opening the door and coming nose to nose with a 9 mm handgun a shot going off and a hit at the base of her neck. She opened her eyes quickly, _no _she thought, she refused to believe it, he had hit her with the butt of the gun and then shot at Grissom. She tried to hold back tears _oh god _she thought _please let him be alive. _Wait… something was changing in her surroundings, she shook her head of her thoughts and listened… yes… the car was slowing down, slowing way down. Finally it stopped completely and the rumble from the engine disappeared. They were stopped somewhere. She heard the door open and a person jump out onto gravel, and then the door slammed. Four long strides and then the lid to the box of the truck (yes she was in the box of a pickup) opened and cool silver light from the moon wafted in… she knew that it was at least four or five o'clock when she was knocked out, how long had they been driving?

'Get up' said a rumbling voice, she thought it better not to argue and she painfully pushed herself up to her knees, still clutching her stomach she winced as he took a hold of her arm and pulled it away from her stomach. He pulled her to her feet and lifted her from the truck box. His thumbs dug into her stomach and she had to bite her tongue to keep from crying out. When she landed she realized both her legs were asleep and she fell to the ground again, the gravel sunk into her knees as she was still in the pajamas provided at a hospital.

'Now' said the voice she heard a gun cock right by her ear and the cold metal muzzle press up against her temple 'let's send dear Dr. Grissom a little greeting.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 Threatening Phone Calls 

**7: 56 p.m**

The phone on his desk rang so suddenly that everyone in the room jumped, Grissom turned and looked at the phone, Catherine stepped out of his office and poked her head into the lab next door

'If I knock on the door start tracing the call' she said, Archie nodded, she looked back into Grissoms office and nodded, he nodded back and picked up the phone.

'Grissom' he said into the receiver

'Hello good buddy' said the growling voice on the other line, Grissom nodded to Catherine who ran out and knocked on the door to Archie's lab, she gave him a thumbs up, they were tracing the call, now all he had to do was keep this maniac on the line for 60 seconds.

'Who is this?' Grissom asked hoping to prompt a name

'Take a guess' the man replied

'A psychotic killer and abductor' Grissom replied, there was a hollow laugh on the other line

'I suppose you could say that. Oh but don't worry, I think I'm done killing for a while now, I got what I wanted.'

'And what did you want' another hollow laugh

'A lovely young woman' he said

'What do you want?' Grissom repeated

'Like I said I've already got what I want, but I could sell her back for, oh say, fifty grand.'

'All right, who the hell are you!'

Yet another laugh 'you still haven't figured it out? I saw your look that night Grissom, but I honestly never thought you would actually clue in and get with her, well I guess you were just to slow.'

'What night?'

'That night at the asylum in the nurses booth!' growled the man. Grissoms heart turned to ice

'Adam'

'You got it, don't you just love what the cut to my throat did to my voice?' I like it, it sounds much better now, I know I know, I move fast, moved in with a woman desperate for a husband and had my time with her. It was a pity I had to kill her daughter; she was beautiful… looked a lot like Sara here. And it'll be a pity when I kill her.'

'Let me talk to her Adam' Grissom commanded

'And now why would I do a silly thing like that?'

'Because I need proof that she is still alive or you wont see a cent.'

'Okay' Adman said 'fair enough, you have thirty seconds.' There was a moment or two of silence when suddenly Sara's voice rang over the phone

'Grissom' she cried, she sounded so different, nothing like the stubborn woman he'd come to know.

'Sara' he said in a forced calm. At the sound of her name, everyone in the room seemed to lean forward.

'Listen' he said, he lowered his voice 'we're tracing the call, stay strong, we'll find you.' Sara took in a ragged breath

'Please hurry'

'We will, everything else is pushed aside, we're going to find you.'

'I trust you' she said

'You should' he said, he pushed a button and put her on speaker, everyone suddenly started talking all at once saying things like "don't worry, we'll find you" "your gonna be fine" Grissom made out a tight laugh on the other line…


	4. Chapter 4

(Sorry, the next few chapters might be a little lame, lots of science, not much action, but I promise it will get better. I hope.) Chapter 4 

**8:42 p.m **

… Sara couldn't help herself; this was the second time she'd smiled despite her situation. She could hear all of her coworkers all talking at once. There was Catherine's husky purr, Nicks Texan twang, Warricks low, slightly slurred rumble, as well as a freaked out sounding Greg and the father-like sound of Captain Brass, and all of them were reassuring her and talking to her, it was very comforting to know she had so many people looking out for her. But the moment was broken as Adam pulled the cell away from her ear and said into the receiver

'You have twenty four hours' he growled 'Grissom, keep your cell with you at all times, I will be in touch with details. Twenty four hours until she dies.' And he hung up the phone. He turned to Sara and glared down at her. She tried to hold his chilling gaze, but couldn't as he swung his arm in a downward arc at her striking her with the cell phone hard enough to knock her over. She fell to the ground and clutched the side of her face where he had hit her, she looked up as Adam crouched beside her and said in his growling voice

'Take a look at your situation beautiful, you shouldn't be smiling at all.' Sara curled her upper lip back like an angry dog and sneered at him, he raised his hand and smacked her again, she retorted by spitting in his face

'You despicable bastard' she said as she quietly gathered a handful of gravel. Surprisingly Adam said nothing, he just wiped the spit off his face and stood. 'You gonna leave me here?' she shouted as he strode off. He pitched the cell phone into the rock formation and Sara winced as it broke, He tucked his gun back into his belt.

'No' He said 'we are going to go somewhere together for a romantic getaway' he turned to look at her then strode back. He opened the tailgate of the truck picked her up and practically threw her inside, she pressed her hand of gravel against the open tailgate of the truck and let the palm of her hand scrape across the paint job, _please work_ she thought. She didn't object or complain as she was pushed onto the truck bed because when he picked her up the first time the stitches had torn a bit and she'd started to bleed. As quietly as she could she tried to spell out a word in the dirt and gravel…

**9:18 p.m**

Archie had traced the cell phone to a remote location off the highway in the desert. Catherine drove with Grissom in the shotgun seat with Nick in the back hanging over Catherine's shoulder. She stopped and pulled the black Tahoe over to the side of the road where Captain Brass was already leaning on the hood of his own car. He shook his head as the three C.S.I'S got out of the truck, Grissom let out a sigh, he hadn't actually expected him to hang around but still, it was extremely disappointing. He watched as Catherine and Nick went around behind a very large rock formation on the side of the road and Grissom came up to stand next to Brass. There was a long moment of silence in which Grissom's mind spun with hundreds of scenarios, some good, some not so good and some downright gut wrenching. He was shaken from his thoughts as Brass laid a hand on his shoulder; he looked over at his friend

'We'll find her' he said, Grissom nodded but still had to struggle to keep the light of hope alive. Nick all of a sudden materialized in front of him and held up a plastic bag with a crushed cell phone in it.

'My guess is he threw it against the rocks' he said, Grissom nodded and took the bag from Nicks hands. He examined the contents for a moment but once again his thoughts were interrupted as Catherine's lovely blonde head poked around the edge of the rock formation

'Hey guys' she said and waved them over with a latex gloved hand. Grissom, Nick and Brass made their way over stepping only where Catherine told them to.

'Sara may be trying to tell us something' she said pointing at a series of lines on the gravely sand painted with something that looked terribly like blood. Grissom examined it for a long moment

'What do you make of it?' she asked,

'I think it might be a license plate number' he said as he looked up at Catherine, she smiled at him

'That's what I thought' she said 'so I took photographs for digital enhancement and swabbed it, oh and not only that,' she looked over her shoulder at Nick 'Nicky' she said 'do you have those pretty colored rocks?' he nodded and gave her a slightly lopsided smile before holding up a bag of regular looking gravel.

'Other than the sky you don't see much blue in the desert do you?' she said handing the bag to Grissom. On first glance it looked perfectly normal but under closer inspection with the aid of a magnifying scope, Grissom could see tiny flecks of blue on them. He looked up at his coworkers

'What about tire treads?' he asked, 'if we can get a type of car then we will have a pretty clear visual for people to look out for.'

'No' Nick said 'the sand is to gravely for a clear tread' Grissom nodded

'Sort of makes sense he would pick a place where you couldn't be seen' he motioned to the rock formation 'and couldn't get a tire tread, but we may be able to get something off of the paint.'

Brass looked at his friend

'Let's hope so' he said 'I'll be waiting when you're ready to give me a description of the vehicle.' The three C.S.I'S nodded at their captain of homicide.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**9:50**

**Case File – Vehicle Description**

**The Paint Chip – **This fleck of blue vehicle paint has been run through our Screening systems and the sample has been amplified to three times its initial amount. It was then run through our Database of known paint colors and types. This particular sample came back as a latex based paint in **Cranium Blue **this sample is most likely used on large vehicles, trucks and vans as well as some Recreational Vehicles, usually in the **Dodge **and **Chevrolet **line of vehicles. (See attached document for specific analysis results).

**The License Plate Number – **the license plate number written in blood on the ground was photographed both with digital and film cameras and sampled at the scene (after processing in the lab it was concluded that it was indeed C.S.I Sara Sidle's blood) the digital photos were then brought to computer analysis technician Archie (fill in last name here). They were digitally altered to obtain a clear visual of the word, please note that there is an attached document with before and after photographs of the word as well as detailed descriptions of the methods of alteration used. Through analysis it was proven that the word was indeed a Nevada license plate number, but only parts of it could be seen clearly **JK43 **was all that could be deciphered.

**Conclusion – **running both the license plate and the paint chip results through our databases, we came up with three hits.

**License # JK4361 – **Cranium Blue Chevrolet, registered to a Marina Jackson in Reno Nevada

**License # JK432L – **Cranium blue Dodge registered to a Michael Carter in Carson City Nevada

License # JK43T8 – Cranium Blue Dodge F150 registered to a Kevin Jonsen in Las Vegas Nevada 

Grissom rubbed his eyes as he read over the lab report; as soon as Greg had gotten the results he went straight to Grissom and then told Brass. He now had a GP out on the vehicle, every cop in Nevada would be watching out for a Blue Dodge F150 with the license plate number JK43T8.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**10:20 p.m**

Sara wasn't sure how far they had been driving or where they were going, all she knew is it had been at least half an hour if not forty minutes of bumping around in the back of the truck before finally the vehicle slowed to a halt. Wondering where they were now she listened as Adam jumped from the truck and made his way around. He opened the truck bed and said

'Get out' while he was looking around as if making sure no one was watching. As Sara rose from the truck bed keeping one arm clamped tightly around her waist, she examined her surroundings, again the truck was parked on the edge of the highway, in front of her nothing but desert, but when she looked over her shoulder, the blazing neon lights of Vegas flashed in her eyes, apparently they had simply driven around the city. She got out and landed on the ground. Adam grabbed her free arm and dragged her around to the passenger's side of the truck. He opened the door and pushed her roughly inside, he slammed the door and hurried around to the other side, never taking his eyes off her for a second.

'Here's what were going to do,' he said as he started the engine. 'You and me are gonna get some gas then we're gonna visit an old cousin of mine few minutes out of Vegas.' Sara stared at him for a few long moments; he kept his eyes on the road.

'Just how much control do you think you have over me?' she asked under her breath

'More than you think' he said quietly and no more words were spoken.

He left her in the car; She was shocked at his own stupidity. Why would he leave a wounded abduction victim in the front seat of an unlocked car? But whatever, his rationing she could leave to the imagination, this was her break. The truck pulled into the self-serve station and Adam got out of the truck to fill it with gasoline. Sara looked around carefully leaning forward and closely examining the roof of the gas station. There, the top right corner, a video camera watching over the whole station. The door to inside the little convenient store was directly in front of them, but as soon as one-stepped inside the window was immediately covered by a wire stand holding bags of chips. She looked out her window and saw, to her relief, a small Liquor store across the parking lot, if she timed this right, she could get there without being spotted. She seemed to be getting lucky because there was a lineup inside the gas station. Her heart pounding in her throat she slowly and carefully unclipped her seatbelt and let it slide up off her. She inched over and rested her hand over the door handle, after ensuring the door was unlocked she watched Adam. He hung the gas pump back up and made his way towards the store. He caught her gaze though the windshield and glared at her. He patted his hip and Sara knew he was motioning to his gun. She shot him a sneer and he glared at her before turning inside the shop. She watched and waited, the door swung shut and it seemed to take forever. He watched her until the chip stand blocked her from his view. She counted to three then quietly opened the door. Leaving it open as not to alert Adam with the click of the door she looked at the camera and pointed to her right then with a sudden burst of speed she ran.

She had never run so hard in her life; her feet pounded the concrete as she raced across the parking lot. She could only pray that the Liquor store was open. The door was within reach, she extended her arms and burst through the door, the clerk behind the desk jumped and wheeled around.

'Help me please!' she gasped falling against the counter

'Ma'am are you alright?' the young man behind the counter asked coming around and catching her arm to help hold her up

'There is a man who is trying to kill me and he's at the gas station!' she looked over her shoulder and her heart stopped as she saw Adam coming out of the convenient store. He froze and stared at the car door. With that he turned and barreled after her, she just barely suppressed a scream.

'That's him! Please hide me!' the man nodded and pulled her around behind the counter. She crouched down underneath the counter amongst the numerous wires and desperately attempted to slow her breathing as the door banged open with the force of a gunshot.

'Where is she!'? Adam roared at the clerk slamming his hands down on the counter.

'Who?' the Clerk said defiantly

'Don't play stupid with me kid, the woman who just came in here, where is she!'

'I have no Idea who you're talking about' the clerk said, he waved his hand at Sara under the counter who took the hint and crawled as quietly as she could around the counter to the display rack at the edge. She crouched down behind it and listened. She risked a glance and saw what she dreaded Adam pointed the gun at the clerk's head. She stifled a gasp and as much as she wanted to be alive, she secretly hoped the clerk would tell him where she was. But he didn't and there was an almighty bang and suddenly the clerk's shocked and terrified face appeared where she was hiding. She peeked around the display and saw Adam marching off in the opposite direction in search of her. She fell next to the dead boy and clenched her teeth.

_I'm so sorry, _she thought to herself and she swiped her fingers through the bloody wound in his head. She forced back a gag reflex and began to write a word on the tiled floor of the shop.

A few seconds later she heard Adam's footsteps drawing closer, she abandoned the body and slipped into the whiskey aisle, she watched him through the rows of whiskey bottles, he was a few aisle's over and looking intently for her. He crept towards the back of the store towards the cold storage of beer and she made her way to the front door. She stopped as she reached the desk again and grabbed the biggest wine bottle she could handle off the display rack and made her way to the entrance. She thought about breaking it and using it like a knife, but that would carry the risk of telling him where she was. Instead she wielded it like a baseball bat and made for the door. She walked backwards watching every angle she could around her but she made a stupid mistake. She backed up directly into the barrel of his gun. She wheeled around as he raised the weapon to eye level.

'Don't come any closer!' she shouted holding the wine bottle out in front of her with shaking hands

'You crazy bitch!' he spat spraying her with spit 'you just cut hours off of your lovers life!' Her heart skipped a beat but she clenched her teeth and ran forwards anyway. She brandished the wine bottle at him swinging like mad, but in her hysteria he outsmarted her. He ducked the blows and using the butt of the gun he hit her in the kneecaps. She screamed and dropped the bottle. Red Wine splattered all over the floor like some grotesque spatter pattern and he raised and caught her from behind. He wrapped his arm around her neck tight enough that she couldn't breathe and pressed the gun to her temple.

'He is dead! Do you understand that! HE AND ALL YOUR FRIENDS ARE DEAD! YOU WILL WATCH THEM DIE THEN YOU WILL DO SO YOURSELF!' he forced her to her feet and dragged her from the store. Tears streamed down her face, out of a dangerous mix of physical pain, terror and frustration at her failure. She had been so close! Yet she had been _so, SO, _far away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**10:53 p.m**

They had gotten the hit off of the stolen credit card some time later and Grissom Warrick and Brass had been ushered to the gas station. The shocked and twitchy young woman at the register had been interrogated and the security tapes had been confiscated.

Back at the Lab Warrick and Nick sat in the AV Lab and pored over hours and hours of tape.

'My head is spinning, and so far we haven't found a single thing' Nick said, but just as the words left his mouth a large truck pulled into screen.

'Hey' Warrick said 'is that a Dodge?'

'I think so' Nick said blinking a few times and leaning forward, a man got out of the car and made his way inside the store.

'I'll get a face' Warrick said wheeling over to the other screen, which was monitoring the inside of the store. Nick stared at the screen watching carefully, there was another person inside the truck and as soon as the door to the store closed the person got out. She left the door open and turned to the camera pointing to her right. Nick hit a button on the keyboard and let out a deep sigh.

'There she is' he said and instantly Warrick appeared at his shoulder. Nick heard him sigh to

'Awe geez' he said quietly, it was hard to tell from the grainy picture, but Sara looked terrified.

'What is she pointing at?' Nick asked

'The liquor store' said a third voice. Warrick and Nick jumped. Grissom had materialized at their side. 'There is a liquor store over there' he said. As if on cue somebody's beeper went off, all three men reached down to their belts and looked at the tiny screens Nicks actually hadn't gone off but Warrick and Grissoms did.

'Catherine has info on the credit card" Warrick said, Grissom looked up with pursed lips

'Brass' he said 'a woman just reported a murder at a liquor store' Nick looked up

'Let me guess, the one down next to that Mohawk' he indicated the security tapes from the gas station, Grissom nodded 'Warrick go talk to Catherine and Nicky you and Greg can go down to the liquor store' and in mere minutes Warrick and Catherine sat with their heads together in deep discussion as Grissom, Nick and Greg went back to the liquor store.

* * *

SARA

**11:02**

She had never been so terrified in her life until now. As Sara lay, once again, curled up in the back of the Pickup Truck, she felt more childlike than she had since she _was_ a child. She was angry with herself at her failure, she was desperately hoping that Grissom and the team found her message soon; she didn't know where she was going next, her stomach was steadily becoming more and more painful and most of all, she was scared. Not only scared for her own life, but scared for the lives of her friends… no not her friends, that lab and all the people on the graveyard shift had become more like a family than she had ever had before. Catherine was like her older sister, Greg was that annoying little brother that could be so sweet sometimes, Nick was that best friend that was over so much that it was like he was part of the family, Brass was very much a father figure to her and Warrick was… well, it was hard to place Warrick, her and him had never gotten along spectacularly before but when the time came they could come together beautifully, and then there was Grissom. Her mentor, to start with, and her friend and then, suddenly, something more that even she wasn't sure of just yet. Adam had called him her lover, but that was perhaps a step to far, she didn't know, but hoped more than anything that she would get the chance to find out. Yes… she wasn't scared for the life of her friends; she was scared for the life of her _family._

* * *

LIQUOR STORE 

'Martha Raycliff" Brass said approaching the Tahoe as Grissom, Nick and Greg emerged, 'Went into the store to buy a case of beer, and when she went in she saw a broken bottle of wine on the floor, she went to tell the cashier about it and found him dead on the floor behind the counter. She says she wasn't sure in her panic, but she thought she'd seen a word written in blood on the floor.' Brass said all this as the four men walked towards the door of the Liquor Shop. He gestured to the door 'it's all yours' he said as Grissom led the way inside. The first thing he noticed was the shattered wine bottle on the floor, it was one of those great big ones off the display rack and it had been busted open like an egg with it's red contents splattered all over the white tiled floor. Greg crouched down there to take a sample of the wine and snap a few pictures as Nick made his way around the counter. The boy looked just barely old enough to be working in a Liquor store and he lay there with a bullet between his eyes. He was sprawled on his back, his eyes wide and his teeth clenched together; his nametag stated that his name was Joseph. Nick let out a small sigh and let his eyes sweep across the area around the body, almost instantly the word caught his eye. Shining in red blood against the white tiles was a single word:

COUSIN

'Hey Grissom!' Nick shouted as Greg appeared at his side

'Cousin?' He said reading the word aloud to himself, even then it sounded perplexing and completely out of place. 'What do you think it means?' Greg asked

'I don't know" Nick replied 'but Sara wouldn't have written it if it didn't mean something'

'We know who has her' Greg said

'And once upon a time he was in an asylum where every one of his contacts from the outside world were monitored' Grissom said quietly as he strode up next to Greg and Nick

'You think this is Adam's cousin?' Nick asked, Grissom nodded

'Maybe, Greg call Catherine and have her find out who Adam's family was, besides his mother.' Greg nodded curtly and hurried from the store as if happy to ave a reason to leave. 'Nick" Grissom continued 'take separate swaps from the word and the body' he said 'take pictures, fingerprints, everything you can find, I'll be in the back.'

'Yes sir' Nick said and Silently went to work.

* * *

LAB 

Warrick walked into the lab to see Catherine's pretty blonde head bent over a microscope.

'You shouldn't hunch' he said 'bad posture' Catherine looked up and a smile flicked across her mouth

'Hey you' she said, completely evading his comment 'I found skin cells trapped in the raised lettering of the credit card we collected at the gas station' she began.

'Good place for DNA to hide' Warrick remarked, Catherine nodded as he sat down beside her,

'I got two different sets, one was a bit older than the other but I managed to draw some DNA from it, one set, the newer one, I matched to Adam. No surprised there, but the second was a match so I ran it through CODIS and came up with this.' She rolled in her chair to the computer and pulled up a file, Warrick followed her and rested his arm on the back of the chair. A mug shot of a handsome man with shaggy blonde hair and striking green eyes came up 'Marcus Wright' Catherine said, 'charged with "Possession of narcotics with intent to sell, as well as assault, and possession of an illegal firearm."

'Your regular bad boy' Warrick said, she nodded again

'He now lives in Vegas and works as a bartender at a club on the strip.'

'Can we bring him in for questioning?'

'Nope' Catherine said turning in her chair to face Warrick 'wont come in on his own accord, and because he was a victim of credit card theft, we don't have any real reason to hold down a warrant. Except for the fact that he has a minimal amount of alleles in common with Adam,'

'They're related?' he asked

'Yup, but the fact that they are related still isn't enough to get a warrant.'

'Ahh' Warrick said

'I know, any lead that dries up is one more black mark for Sara.' There was a moment of silence in which they both hung their heads

'Are you okay?' Warrick finally asked

'What? Yeah' Catherine said turning back around to the computer screen 'just want to get her back' he hesitated a moment then came around in front of her

'We all do' he said and Catherine looked up at him their eyes met for a moment and Catherine felt herself begin to flush like some stupid little schoolgirl. She was relived when her cell phone rang. She unclipped it from her belt, flipped it open and pressed it to her ear

'Willows' she said

'Cath, it's Greg' Came the younger mans voice on the other end 'I need you to look something up for me' he said.

'Okay' Catherine replied pinning the phone between her ear and shoulder, turning to the computer and pulling up one of their search engines, 'shoot' she said.

'Alright, Sara wrote the word "cousin" next to the body here and I need you to look up All Adam's family.'

'Ok, got it, bye' and she hung up the phone; she looked to Warrick with wide eyes 'we now have reason to bring Marcus in.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hate myself for making you wait so incredibly long! the truth is i totally forgot about the story! please continue to read. PPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZZEEEEEEEEEEE I'll be a better updater!!!! **

**11:45**

'We have a warrant to search your home and lot' Catherine said in a husky silky voice she reserved for the people she loathed the most. Marcus Wright sat across from her in the cold gray interrogation room; Warrick had retreated to the shadowed corner observing more than anything.

'Why?' Wright asked his voice sharp and cold 'I haven't done anything wrong! _I'm _the victim of credit card theft here' he leaned back in his chair and folded his arms stubbornly across his chest. Catherine stifled a laugh

'Haven't done anything wrong, yeah right, I happen to know that you've been stuck with possession of narcotics, illegal firearms and aggravated assault…'

'Okay I get it lady, I've been a bad boy' he leaned across the table towards her with a smirk on his face 'you like 'em that way?' Warrick watched as Wrights eyes flicked down to Catherine's chest then back up and he had a sudden urge to shove him off his chair, but he knew Catherine was a woman who could take care of herself, and she did so by standing up and pushing him back into his chair.

'Your credit card had both yours and our accused DNA on it…'

'Yeah my card, he stole it…'

'And your DNA has enough alleles in common with him to call you an, oh I don't know, a cousin maybe?' she said without even registering his interruption. She slid a photograph across the table at him of a word written in blood on a white tiled floor. 'Oh would you look at that, out abducted coworker wrote the word "cousin" in blood, how ironic.' Wright looked up from the picture

'You wont find nothing in my house, I didn't do this'

'We'll be the judge of that' Catherine hissed at him 'and let me promise you that if we find a strand of Sara's hair in your house then I will make it my _personal_ goal to make sure that you get the death penalty, and if you don't get it legally then I'll do it myself.'

'Are you threatening me?' Wright snapped standing up, he towered over Catherine's small frame but she looked as defiant as ever 'this is harassment!' he said angrily

'Not really seeing as we had a warrant to bring you in' Warrick said from the corner of the room.

'What? If you got something to say to me say it to my face jackass' Warrick was about to retort when Catherine stepped up behind Wright and grabbed his arm

'Sit down' she ordered

'Don't tell me whet to do…'

'Sit down now!' as way of a come back he spat at her face.

'NOW!' she roared throwing him down into his chair 'this is no threat Marcus' she growled leaning over him so their faces were inches apart 'this is a promise, if you've touched Sara I _will _kill you myself.' She turned on her heel and marched out.

Unluckily for Catherine, nothing was found at Marcus Wrights home, not even a DNA sample and, furious as she was, they had to let him go. Now she, Grissom, Nick and Warrick were spread around the lit up table in the layout room with evidence spread out before them, Grissom sat at the end of the table staring at a photograph as if trying to find some hidden meaning that they had not yet deciphered. Time was running out and the team was beginning to get desperate. Catherine was pacing back an fourth at the back of the room like some caged animal as Nick spoke quietly to Grissom. Warrick rose and caught Catherine's arms

'Stop it, look we can do this, we'll find her' Catherine looked up into his handsome face and found it difficult not to believe him, but on the same note, time and evidence was wearing thin.

'You found me and I was in a much… deeper… situation than Sara is' Nick said from the layout table, he was speaking to the room but Grissom nodded as if the comment was directed at him. Suddenly the door burst open and Greg stepped into the room and put his hands down on the table just as Brass followed him in.

'We just went back and spoke to Wright,' a smile broke through his childlike features 'I know where Sara is.'


	9. Chapter 9

**Here you go, two chapters in one day, make up for all the time that I left you hanging **

**Chapter 9**

**12: 22**

She'd never felt so helpless, so scared or so desperate in her entire life. She was now up at a little house on the outskirts of Vegas hidden among the trees and hills.

Her and Adam had arrived at the house about 20 minutes earlier, when Adam pushed open the door they were greeted by a man who easily stood 6 and half feet tall and was big, not fat, just all around big. Adam had pushed her inside the house and shut the door with a snap, Sara caught her footing reasonably quickly, refusing to stumble into the man at the door. He smiled and looked her up and down in the most inappropriate of ways

'She's pretty' he commented bluntly stroking a thumb across her jaw, she pulled her head sharply away. He Grabbed he face roughly and forced her to look up at him 'keep in mind, beautiful, that I have control of this situation, you _will _comply to whatever I say or ask you to do or you can watch your friends die.' He released her and pushed her back into Adam's arms. 'Lock her in the basement' Adam moved toward the basement door but the man caught his arm 'wait, you did let them on just enough, didn't you?' Adam smiled evilly

'I did' the other man smiled

'Well done' he said and patted Adam on the back as he forced a struggling Sara towards the basement door.

Now she lay on the cold cement floor curled up with her knees pulled to her chest among the multitude of boxes and bags and other peripheral items often discarded in a basement. Her body shook, and her eyes were hot, but not with tears as you might expect. Her fear and despair were rapidly turning into a raging fire of pure anger. How dare they! How _Dare _they make her feel this weak and helpless, she had always been a strong woman and now as she sat in this cold damp basement, she felt totally helpless and she _HATED _that feeling. Letting out her held breath, her brow creased into a frown and she forced herself to her feet. They would come back down again, surely, and this time she would be ready. As quietly as she could she began to sift through the boxes and other junk down there. There had to be _something, _and old frying pan maybe, or a baseball bat, an old set of kitchen knives perhaps? Oh yes, anything like that, though not ideal, it would certainly do the trick…

Grissom rode shotgun with Catherine, his nerves too frayed to drive. He hated the heavy murderous weight of the gun holstered at his side, but knew it was necessary. The convoy of CSI Tahoe's, EMS and Patrol Cruisers drove for at least an hour to get out to the secluded area where Greg thought Sara was. Now the group of them fanned out along the base of the hill, flashlights and guns all pointed in the same general direction…

She felt the door creak open and she tightened her grip on the old frying pan she'd found, she was pressed up against the cold stone wall as one of the men made their way down the stairs. She took a shaking breath and, as she heard the click of a shoe on pavement, she came out swinging. The man who had met her and Adam at the door yelped and jumped back in surprise, as Sara swung hard. Back and fourth towards his face she swung the pan blindly; her eyes downcast as she did so. He heard him yelling and stumbling backwards as she did and at long last she felt the back of the pan smash into the mans face. With a roar like an angry bear he fell backwards clattering into the piled of discarded boxes behind him. She wasted no time, dropping the pan she bolted up the stairs with the man gasping behind her.

'Adam, detonate. DETONATE!' she ran harder. Jumping three steps at a time. She stepped into the kitchen and was faced with a furious Adam. She ducked under his arms and raced towards a knife block on the counter, she snatched a butcher knife out of it and began swinging again. Adam caught her arms and threw her down on the kitchen table. She screamed and fought his grip. With a well-aimed kick she kneed him in the gut and he stumbled backwards. She was on him immediately, running on pure adrenaline now, she sat on his stomach and raised the butcher knife over her head. She swung it down hard, catching him in the chest. He choked and she dropped the knife as blood spattered against her face. She looked down at the man in shock for a moment then heard the other man moving downstairs. Grabbing the knife for defense, she pushed open the door and ran…

Nick Climbed the hill slowly his gun and flashlight pointed in the same direction. In the distance he could just see the sparkle of the other flashlights. He concentrated on finding Sara. It was then that he heard the footsteps. He held his gun up to eye level and watched as the shadow came closer.

'Stop moving!' he commanded, but they didn't, instead the slim figure came into the beam from his flashlight and barreled full into. Losing his grip on his gun the two of them tumbled to the ground. He caught a look of the persons face and relief flooded through every cell of his being. She obviously didn't recognize him though because she fought him for all she was worth. Kicking and smacking at him in a blind attempt to escape.

'Sara!' he shouted, her movements slowed 'Sara, it's okay! It's me, it's Nick' she stopped moving and looked up into his face.

'Nick' she breathed as she threw her arms around his neck. He wrapped her tight in his arms for a long moment.

'Your alright, your safe now.' She pulled away to look at him. Her face was dirty and her stomach was bloodstained. Her hair was a mess and the only thing that looked like Sara right now was her dark eyes that reflected every emotion she ever had.

'Yes' she said then suddenly looking as if she snapped from a trance said 'no! No we aren't okay, we aren't safe. That man in there has a bomb and that house is gonna blow. And Adam is dead but the other is still conscious' she gagged at the thought. Nick let his eyes fall to her hand. She was clutching a bloody knife.

'I killed him Nick' she cried as he gently pried the knife from her fingers.

'I know' he said 'its okay.' He rested his hand against her shoulder 'you'll be okay.' He pulled off his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders then pulled his walky talkie out of its holster. 'I've got her, she's a little shaken, but very alive.' He proceeded to say something about Sara's warning about the bomb and told them where they were.

It seemed like half the city came swarming around them in minutes. Sara stood up with Nick's assistance and looked around at the faces staring back at her. She moved forwards with a smile on her face. Greg was there immediately, he threw his arms around her like a child. Sara grinned as he whispered in her ear.

'You look terrible.'

'I missed you to' she whispered back she he drew away. Catherine caught her friend's hands and smiled broadly, Warrick said nothing, he just nodded, and it was more than enough of a response for Sara. She looked over to her right and saw Grissom standing apart from the crowd. She moved over to him.

'Grissom' she said quietly as she approached. He looked at her for a moment

'Are you alright?' he asked

'I am now' she replied. There was a moment of awkward silence, which was broken suddenly as Grissom moved forwards and folded his arms around her. A little surprised, but relieved she hugged him back, breathing in his scent and promising never to forget it.

'I'm so glad you're alive' he said in her ear as they drew apart slightly. He looked down at her small frame.

'Me to' Sara replied, but was cut off as Grissom moved forwards and stole a kiss. Warricks jaw dropped open while Catherine muttered

'About time', and Nick put an arm around a, slightly hurt looking, Greg as he grinned.

'We need to leave now!' came a shout. Everyone wheeled around as Brass moved away from the house at almost a run.

'What's going on?' Catherine shouted moving forwards from the crowd

'There's a bomb in there that we can't disable and it's due to go off in about fifteen seconds!' The race was insane. People turned and bolted as far as they could away from the house. Grissom and Sara ducked behind a tree in the last millisecond as Catherine stumbled. She cracked her head on the ground and clearly on a rock because with an immense effort she tried to get back onto her feet and didn't make it.

'Catherine!' Warrick cried as he doubled back for her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to her feet. 'come on' he said as the two of them moved down the hill…

Fire was the last thing they saw.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Final Note - Here it is Ya'll, I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that it took me so long to get to this point I feel really bad. But three chapter in one day aint half bad if I do say so myself. So here's the 10th and final chapter. Hope it's up to all your standards! R&R if you please!!!  
**

**Chapter 10**

Sara had been to several funerals in her lifetime, but never one as massive and heart wrenching as this. She stood next to the grave with her head bowed. She stood wearing a long black skirt that fluttered around her ankles and a simple black sleeveless top with black sequins across the neckline that hid the bandages wrapped around her waist. She clutched the dark sweater around her shoulders and listened as the priest gave the eulogy…

It was your typical eulogy, one that Grissom scarcely listened to as he scanned the people surrounding the grave sight. Everybody was there, all with their heads bowed, some people looking shocked, some scared, and some were wiping tears from their eyes. Already flowers of every possible size shape and colour, the only radiance to the otherwise dreary surroundings, surrounded the casket and headstone. But Grissom barely registered any of this, the only thing he could see was the explosion that consumed two people he had worked with for a very long time. Two of his friends. One lay in the a hospital burn ward suffering through third degree burns while the other lay before him, to scarred for even and open casket ceremony.

Over and over the explosion played in his mind, the last moments before the fire swallowed them whole. Warrick had gone back for Catherine; he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to her feet. It was then the bomb went off. It sent shards of wood and glass from the house out across the hill and fire almost halfway down. Sara had buried her head in his shoulder while the two of them crouched down together behind a tree. He listened to Catherine and Warricks screams of pain linger together and rip through the night as the fire caught them both. E.M.T's appeared, seemingly, out of thin air and rushed to the scene while fire trucks finally appeared putting out the fire so that it didn't burn down the hill. In the heat of the explosion the skin on Catherine and Warricks hands had fused together and had to be cut apart. One was pronounced dead on the scene, the other was rushed to the hospital.

The eulogy ended and Sara fell from her thoughts. She looked around as people set the remaining flowers on the dark wood casket. The priest began to say a prayer as the coffin was lowered into the ground, to be filled in once the final mourners had left. People began to file away. Sara followed the group, but stopped a few feet away. Grissom still stood over the grave. Sara doubled back and moved up beside him, he didn't even register that she was there. There was a long moment of silence.

'You know' Sara finally said 'we always say that our job is to speak for the people who can't speak for themselves, but it takes something like this to make you think. Sometimes even the people left behind need somebody to speak for them.' She looked up into Grissoms drawn face. 'Like now' she said as she slipped her hand into his. He still didn't respond. After a moment she went to move away, but he tightened his grip on her hand.

'Don't leave yet' he muttered, his voice barely audible over the gentle breeze, 'speak for me.' She looked at him for a moment, he finally returned her gaze. And though he tried so hard not to show it she could see the pain in his face. She reached up and touched his cheek with her hand, then pulled away and leaned into his shoulder. They stood together and looked down at the, elegantly and meticulously carved, headstone.

**Catherine Willows**

**Hard Worker**

**Beloved Mother**

**Dear Friend**

**May she know that she will always be loved**

**And may her soul rest in peace**


End file.
